Imprinted Lily
by BlueSkies13
Summary: Lily Hawkins has just moved to La Push to live with her Dad. She's expecting the worst and it looks like that's what she's gonna get... Until she meets local Embry Call. She can deal with his secret, but can everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the backseat of my mom's Volvo. I hadn't spoken at all during the drive. My silence and refusal to sit beside her in the front seat was part of my sulking. I watched as each mile disappeared and La Push got closer.

I was being sent to La Push, a tiny Indian reservation in Washington, to live with my dad. Mom's new job required her to work in New Zealand, and there was no was I going there. My only other option was to stay with my Dad, who I hadn't seen since my parents split up when I was twelve. Sure, dad sent letters to me and requests that I come and visit, but I didn't accept and he didn't push it. And why should he really? Six years on and he's got himself a new girlfriend, Jane, a new house, a new life.

He's moved on.

Too bad I haven't. It's kinda hard to forgive then person that ruined your life.

'We're here', mom said stopping the car outside a tiny house. Or was it a house at all? It looked like a shed. It was painted pale blue and had two windows in the front. The curtains of one of the windows twitched and I just saw a flash of auburn hair disappear. Jane.

Mom turned around to face me. 'Lily, your father is very excited that you're coming to stay with him for a while. He thinks – and I myself agree- that this would be the perfect chance for the two of you to reconnect.' She gave me an expectant look.

'And?' I said in a bored voice.

'No 'and', but there is a so, and here it is: Be good. Stay out of trouble. Make an effort. I know you're not happy with him but try to get past that. Ok?'

I sighed. I may have been pissed off at mom but this wasn't her fault. And I loved her and would do anything for her.

'Sure, mom. I'll try.' I promised. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

'I'll miss you so much. Call me everyday, email me every week and write to me every month! I love you, sweetheart.'

'I love you too mom,' I whispered, blinking back tears.

'Hey Lily! It's good to see ya baby!' We turned to see dad coming down the drive, a pretty redhead in tow.

Here we go….


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on the curb and watched the Volvo drive away. When it was out of sight I sighed and bent to pick up my guitar case. Dad was already pulling my huge pale green suitcase toward the house (and babbling at top speed about some beach bonfire thing). Jane was picking up my smaller suitcase and following suit. I took a deep breath and made my way up the gravel path and into the house.

'Here we are.' Dad announced, making a sweeping motion with his hands around him, as if he was introducing me to some grand palace. 'This is the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom', he said gesturing to doors down the hall. 'Our room is the first door, yours is the second,' he continued, leading me to the kitchen.

The house was actually modern inside. It had everything anyone could need: a landline, cell reception, internet (thank God! I'd been worrying about that!) and all the music and movie channels on the TV. Everything was open and bright. I was able to pretend that I was in some luxury Condo with the gleaming silver cooker and fridge and the cream leather sofas in the living room.

After the mini tour Dad left me to unpack in my room. Jane hadn't said much but she looked happy. My room was the smaller one. It had pale green walls and cream furniture. A cream wardrobe, cream chest of drawers, cream dressing table and a cream bed with pale green and pink sheets. All the drawers and storage compartments were empty.

I sat at the dressing table and looked in the mirror. So I had to admit it: the room was nice. Girl and cute and open. Like me. I looked at my reflection. My long golden blonde hair came to my ribs and my big silvery blue eyes shone. My skin had a slight tan and I was freckle free. The boys in my old school had always been attracted to me. I had been popular and most likely to be a famous musician.

I sighed. It was July. I had two months before school and was sure I wouldn't be in a hurry to go back. I'd be the new girl here. Sucky. There was a knock at the door and Jane stuck her head in.

'Are you ready, lily?' She asked shyly.

'For what?' I asked warily.

'The bonfire. That Jack was telling you about?'

Understanding washed through me. 'Oh, that's today. Ok, yeah. Just a minute,' I mumbled. She left. They were really going to make me meet their neighbours in the first day? I couldn't believe it. I needed time to work up to it! I wasn't ready! I swallowed my nervousness and rolled my shoulders twice. I was gonna have to make a good impression.

'Well shit.' I grumbled angrily before jumping up and rummaging through my newly put away clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting as the three of us reached the top of the cliff. The view was breath taking. The ocean lapped gently against the shore, creating soothing background noise that calmed some of my nerves. A burning smell and loud chatter drew my eyes to thee huge bonfire in the middle of the cliff. About thirty people sat around the fire, all talking. Of course, most of that chatter broke off as soon as we came into view. Oh great.

'Hey there Jack, Jane,' a deep voice greeted. A tall man stood up and approached us. A _tall _man! I mean tall! He had to have been at least six foot five. He had russet coloured skin, as did most of the rest of the people around the bonfire. His eyes seemed almost black.

'You must be Lily! We've heard a lot about you.' He held out his hand and I shook it, while throwing Dad a suspicious look. The man laughed, noticing my glare. 'Don't worry, it was all good! You sound like quite the lady! Oh, I'm Sam Uley! Nice to meet you,' he smiled again and let go of my hand.

'Now, I won't bother introducing you to everyone cause there's too many. You'll meet them anyway yourself. You can sit here, beside Kim.' He gestured to a girl wrapped in a guy's arms. She untangled herself as I sank down on the ground.

'Hi Lily, welcome to La Push! When did you get here?' Kim asked. Most of the conversations had restarted so I felt more comfortable.

'Just a few hours ago,' I told her.

'Where are you from Lily?' the guy beside asked. 'I'm Jared,' he added. I returned his smile.

'California.' Wow, I must have been amazing them with my conversation skills! I struggled for something else to say, but Jared spoke again.

'Sunny California! Well, prepare yourself for some rain here,' he warned.

'A lot of rain!' Kim sighed.

Just then music came on from a stereo someone had. The music was upbeat and salsa-y. Jared pulled Kim to her feet and twirled her around, despite her protests. Other people joined them too. I noticed Sam dancing with a girl. She was beautiful, them she twirled and I saw the other side of her face. I stifled a gasp. Three deep red scars marked the whole side of her face and shoulder.

I looked away, back to Jared and Kim. Kim was giggling as Jared whispered in her ear. I had to smile at the way he looked at her. It was clear her adored her and loved her and would do anything for her. The way he smiled at her! It was like she was some great secret, but a secret that he was in on. Sam looked at his partner the same way.

'That's Emily with Sam,' a voice said beside me. A girl with cropped dark hair and dark eyes was beside me. 'I'm Leah Clearwater. Welcome to Nowhere,' she said dryly.

'Thanks. It's nice to be here,' I replied. We both looked at eachother and burst out giggling.

'Careful! You could change your mind. In fact, I'm sure you will.'

'What?' I pretended to be shocked. 'You're giving me the impression that people could be bored here! Are you saying that the great shopping isn't enough?' I fake gasped.

We both laughed again. The reservation only had one convenience store.

'I like you, Lily Hawkins. Now let me point out a couple of people to you. That's Quil and the little girl is Claire', she pointed to a burly dude playing peek a boo with a giggling toddler. 'That's Paul and Rachael. Brady and Colin. My mom Sue, Billy Black, Old Quil, your dad and Jane, my brother Seth, Jacob Black and….Embry.' Leah faltered when she came to the boy with dark brown messy hair, russet skin, and chocolate eyes sitting across from me. He was tall too, about six foot two, and had a hard, lean body. I could see his muscle-y arms because he wore a t shirt, despite the cold breeze.

He was also staring straight at me.

The look in his eyes was so intense that I couldn't help a blush. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. I met his eyes and looked away, shocked.

'Embry? Dude?' Jacob poked Embry's arm and he dragged his gaze from ne to the other two.

Leah was giving me a strange look. Puzzled and curious.

'Hmm. Well he –' Leah was broken off by her mother calling her from across the 'dancefloor'. She threw me one last curious look and got up. Before she went to her mother she stopped behind Embry and said something in his ear, then left.

Embry got up and approached Sam, who was sitting again on his own, while Emily helped Sue aswell.

Strange boy! But why had I felt that deep, powerful attraction when our eyes met? He was just another guy. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

_Embry's POV_

Lily sits down between Kim and Leah. Poor thing, has to speak to _her._ No, wait. Kim is talking to her. And Jared. About… HA! The weather. New girl doesn't say much.

Sarah turns on a radio she brought with her. I like Sarah. She's easy to get along with. I sit beside her in Geography. Pity someone like her didn't join the pack. It figures we'd be stuck with Leah.

Kim and Jared get up. Dancing. I am contemplating whether I should ask Sarah to dance when Seth asks me, 'what do you think, Em?'

'Don't call me that!' I snap. Just because my name is unusual doesn't mean they have to make fun of it! 'Think of what?'

'Mercedes or BMW?' Jake asks. I sigh. This topic again. I listen to their chatter and find myself getting drawn in.

Everyone looks toward Lily when they hear an unfamiliar laugh. It wasn't Lily though. It was Leah! I've never heard Leah laugh before. Not a _real_ laugh. Snarky and sarcastic, sure. But truly amused? Never!

This Lily girl must be something. When I glance over at her she's … _glowing!_ What the hell? I search her face. It's beautiful. She's beautiful! I've never seen anyone like her.

Someone says my name and our eyes meet. _Zing! _It feels like I've been electrocuted. It's like everything I've ever wanted and needed is packed into those eyes. It's like everything good in life is in her, and now that I've found it I can float away like a butterfly. But not without her. Because I know at this moment that if I am ever away from her I won't be happy.

But why?

'Talk to Sam,' a voice whispers in my ear. It's Leah. I nod, puzzled, and go over, sitting beside Sam. Why does she think Sam can help? Surely she doesn't think I've-

'What's up?' Sam asks. He's watching Emily from across the cliff. He looks like he's seeing the light for the first time. Like everything he's ever needed is - Shit!

'How do you know if you've imprinted?' I blurt.

'Who?' he asks, scanning the girls around the fire. His eyes rest on Sarah for a second and then move on. He pretty much skips Lily.

'Lily, maybe. But how do I know?' I repeat.

'It's not something you can mistake. It'll be pretty obvious to you.' He pauses, and looks at Lily again, taking her in. My eyes follow his and I feel it all again: awe, wonder,adoration, attraction definitely and… happiness. I'm happy I've found her. So happy. Ecstatic really! Wow, that's a big word for me! Ecstatic. Didn't know I had that in my vocabulary!

'Well, the way you're lookin' at her now, I'd say you definitely imprinted. Congrats, dude!' He slaps me on the back and chuckles.

'Thanks. What should I do?' I look at her again. Wow.

'Talk to her, Embry. Don't mention anything yet. Get to know her.' Sam advises.

'Right. Ok. Thanks Sam.'

'No problem,' he replies and turns to talk to Billy Black.

I get up and sit down beside Lily carefully. She looks up and _Bam! _I have no doubts she's the one. 'Hey,' I say. Ugh! Genius!

_Lily POV_

He sat down beside me silently, making no noise. So how did I know he was there? It sounds corny to say I 'sensed' him. But I did. I looked up and our eyes met. Wow. This was crazy! He really is gorgeous. So hot!

'hey,' he greeted. Wow, even his voice was hot. Get a grip! Answer, idiot!

'Hi.' Brillant! Truly brillant! What happened to me? Did I leave my brain in California?

'I'm Embry,' he held out his hand. I hesitated before I shook it. If just looking at him makes my mouth go dry, what will happen if I _touch _him?

He looked at me expectantly, then his expression turned worried and I caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. NO! I don't want to see those eyes sad, I want to see them _happy! _

I grabbed his hand - literally, I hope I didn't do any damage- and shook it. Then I blushed at the thought of what I must have lokked like. He was probably thinking: Wow, weird. Does she want to shake my hand or attack me?

'You're Jack's daughter?' he asked, letting go of my hand, (sadly!)

'Yeah,' That was strange. His hand was soft, yet strong, and... hot. Really hot. Like burning hot.

'Welcome to La Push!' He grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth at me.

'Thanks. Have you always lived here?' There! That was good. Ask him about him. Very good Lily!

'Well I moved up here when I was a baby with my mom. I was born on the Mackah Rezervation.' He said.

'Do you remember it?' I asked. Anything to keep him talking!

'No I was only like two.' Hmmmm.

'How old are you now?' This could be an important question.

'Just gone 17. I'm going into my junior year. How 'bout you?'

'I'll be 17 in August.' I told him. Perfect!

'What date?' he asked. He actually seemed to care.

'The 13th. When was your birthday?'

'May 16th. How long are you here for?' He always seemed to bring the conversation back to me.

'Well, I doubt I'll be gone before I finish High School,' I said glumly.

'You'd rather be somewhere else?' he asked. His question surprised me. He sensed that.

'Sorry. You don't have to answer. If I'm being rude.' He looked down shyly.

'No, no, you're not,' I assured him. 'Just no one else asked that. They all just assumed I didn't like it here, y'know?' He nodded understandingly. 'And I do like it here. I just wasn't ready to pack up everything and _live_ here.'

'I understand. It's hard to be in a situation where you're new to everything,' he said. He gazed out at the ocean, deep in thought. He looked kind of sad. I wanted to comfort him but then the music stopped and Leah returned with Emily and Sue. They were holding big bags of marshmallows and thin sticks and began to pass them around.

When Leah got to us she said 'how are y'all doin? Embry I hope you're takin care of Lily.' She smiled sweetly at me. Then she dropped the big box of sticks. It looked like it was gonna hit Embry on the shoulder he scooched over out of the way. That put him so close to me he was practically on me.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, embarassed. But before he could put some space between us Jacob flopped down where Embry had been, grinning. I thought I saw him at wink at Embry but just then Seth plopped down on the other side of me.

'Hope you don't mind Lily, but I take up a lot of room.'he sais lazily, sprawling out on the ground. I shifted to give him more room,accidentaly putting myself closer still to Embry, whose hands were shaking slightly and was glaring at the boys. I put my hand on his, not thinking. 'Embry, you ok?'

he stopped shaking at my touch. 'Yeah fine,' he smiled at me. I smiled back and before I could remove my hand he shifted so that it slid down his arm. I blushed, mortified. Before I could apologise he caught my hand in his and laced my fingers through his, smiling gently at me. I smiled back and tried to slow my heartbeats. All I could think was _He's touching me! He likes it! He made the first move! Agh!_

Then Billy Black started speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

'We are in hard times. Our job as protectors is getting harder. It seems there are new threats around every corner. While our pack grows in numbers, so do our enemies. A war is close at hand, and we and our allies must be ready. Carlisle has called a meeting for tomorrow night. We expect you all to be present and serious.' Billy locked eyes with every huge boy around the fire, and Leah. I looked up at Embry, hoping for an explanation, but he was smirking across the fire at Paul. He felt my questioning gaze on him and met my eyes. He rolled his eyes and winked at me, squeezing my hand.

I didn't understand anything that was going on, but it didn't really matter then. It didn't matter because I was sitting beside a boy named Embry Call and holding his hand. The wind that was blowing softly picked up, makin me shiver. Embry put his arm sround me, casually, like it didn't even matter. I wished I could have been as nonchalent, but it took me a second to be able to breathe properly. Our legs were touching and his left arm was aroung my waist, while his right hand held mine.

I noticed Dad eyeing Embry. Unlike me, he and Jane seemed to understand what Billy had said. They were listening to whatever Old Quil was saying, but dad's eyes flicked over towards me and Embry every few seconds. He and Embry locked eyes, and Embry nodded his head ever so slightly. Dad sighed and his expression was a mixture of happiness, and wearyness.

I was getting pretty tired myself. It was a very comfortable position I was in. Embry was very hot and his arm alone warmed me. Eventually I gave up trying to support my head and let it rest on Embry's shoulder. I looked down at our intertwined hand and smiled slightly. His dark skin made my hand look pale. His huge hand practically swallowed mine. He made me feel safe. I liked it. The moon shone down on our group and made the whole scene seem beautiful.

'Are you tired?' Embry murmered in my ear. I nodded. 'Want me to take you home?' he whispered. I shrugged.

'You don't have to. I don't want you to leave your friends,' I said quietly. I knew the truth. I did want him to take me home. _Him. _Specifically him. No one else.

He laughed quietly. 'Don't worry, I don't mind. Here,' He helped me up and said to my dad, 'I'll take Lily home, Jack.'

'What you gonna be doing?' He seemed to be asking a different question with his eyes.

'Talking,' Embry said, a double meaning to his words. Dad nodded, satisfied.

'You want my keys?'

Embry shook his head. 'I'll take her in my car. See you later.'

'Bye Lily, nice to meet you,' Kim called.

'I'll see you later, Lily. Don't get lost on your way home,' Leah winked and laughed.

I smiled and waved at them all. Everyone treated me like I belonged. Like I was part of the tribe and gang already. It was nice.

Embry led the way to the gravel parking lot of First Beach, holding my hand. He opened the passenger door of an old rusty red Chevy pick up truck.** (Like Bella's) **I got in and within seconds he was driving.

'Are you still tired?' he asked.

'Not as much. Why?'

'Want to plat 20 Q?' he asked hopefully. I laughed.

'Ok. Two seventeen year olds playing a little kids game. Why not?' It seemed silly and pointless and yet that was pretty much what appealed to me. I liked to let go and be silly.

'Ok. What's your favourite colour?'He asked.

'Yellow. Yours?'

'Green. What's your favourite t.v show?

'Glee,' I made a Loser sign above my head. He laughed. 'Yours?'

'Don't watch a lot of t.v. I guess Two and a half men is cool,' he said

'It is cool. What's your favourite thing to do?'

'Run and eat,' he laughed. I laughed too.

'You run? Cool. Are you on a track team?' I asked. He laughed again.

'Not exactly. What's your favourite tthing to do? Or your 'passions?' he asked jokingly.

'My 'passions',' I rolled my eyes at the corny word, 'are music and art.'

'Cool. What, do you play an instrument?'

'Guitar and piano.'

'Wow. Ok, cats or dogs?'

And so it continued all the way home. We asked eachother random questions and laughed and all the way he held my hand.

When he pulled up outside my house he stopped the engine but didn't get out.

'Are you going to invite me in?' he asked after sitting in silence foe a couple of minutes. I blushed and nodded.

'Yeah, come on,' I muttered, getting out.

Inside I kicked off the ballet flats I had been wearing. Embry started to take off his trainers. I laughed at him.

'You don't have too, Embry. I just took my shoes off because they're cutting my heals,' I explained, grinning.

'Oh,' he looked embarassed.

'C'mon.' I lead him to my room, carrying my shoes in my hands. Once in there I threw my shoes in the bottom of my wardrobe and flopped down on the bed.

'Nice room,' Embry said politely. He was standing in the doorway looking around. I sighed at his shyness.

'Do you want come in?' I asked, exhasperated.

He walked in and examined the pictures I'd set up on dresser earlier. There was one of me and some friends, me and my BFF lizzie- who now that I thought of it hadn't even so much as texted me all day- one of me and my old dog goldie and one of me and my mom. Then he sat down on the edge of the bedand looked at me. He seemed to be taking me in. There was an unfamiliar look in his eyes. It made me feel warm even thinking about it I took his hand. He seemed to relax and sat closer to me. We leaned back against the pillows and just sat there, holding hands.

'Have you ever heard any of our old Quilete legends?' Embry asked.

'About you tying your canoes to trees and stuff?' I asked.

'Mm-hm. And we're supposedly decended from. . ... wolves.' he hesitated.

'Yesssssss,' I encouraged.

'Well, it's against tribal law to kill them. We count them as our brothers. Long ago,some tribe members got so close to the wolf that through some magical mojo they formed a bond.' He paused again, looking at me.

'What kind of bond?' I was completely mesmerised by what he was saying.

'The wolves gave them a piece of themselves that allowed them to...'

'To?'

'Transform, shapeshift into a wolf. And today. . . . . . . the process begins again and the gene is passed on to those who have the blood.' He stopped, lokking deep into my eyes.

'And do you... have the blood?' I whispered. He looked away, staring at the wall.

I couldbarely hear his answer. 'What do you think?'

Everything made sense now. His size, tempeture, the shaking when he was angry. The meeting with 'Carlisle' tomorrow. He was a werewlof. All the huge ones were!

'Oh my God,' I whispered.

'I understand if you're afraid. Tell me to and I'll leave,' he murmered, sounding broken.

'I'm not scared, Embry. I'm shocked. But... why are you telling me this?' I was confused. This was a tribe secret. I wasn't a tribe member. He looked at me then.

'Because you're my imprint,' he whispered.

This was a story I heard. If it was true, I was looking at my soul mate right now. And looking into his chocolate eyes, I knew it was true.

I launched myself at him and we hugged and held eachother and I heard him whisper 'thank you,'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys! It's Blue here saying thank you to my fabulous, amazing, brillant...and only reviewers: 12crazythomas and foreverblonde. You guys are great. And thanks to everyone who favourited my story. If ye like it that much, then will ye please review? Pleasie pleasie? I'd ****love to hear your opinions and suggestions! **

**Enjoy this chapter! Longest yet. **

'So you kill... _vampires_? As in bloodsucking, bat-turning _draculas?'_ I stared at him incredulously.

We were sitting in the bed of Embry's Chevy. The sky was overcast and it was dull, but it was warm and stuffy. We were parked in the parking lot over looking First Beach. We sat side by side, me leaning against him. It was six o clock and Embry had been filling me in on everything since lunchtime.

He nudged me with his elbow, rolling his eyes. 'They don't turn into bats. And, as far as I know, Dracula isn't real. '

'Wow. And you're going tonight to meet with vampires?' I tried and failed to keep the panic I felt out of my voice. He squeezed my hand and stroked my hair soothingly.

'Don't worry,Lily. These guys are helping us. We have to work together to take out these newborns.' His face said he wasn't happy about this.

'These are the vegetarians?'

'Yep. Still, though, it's gonna be hard to ignore our natural instincts.'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Everything in our bodies reacts to bloodsuckers. It's what we're made for. To kill vampires. To ignore all that and _not attack_ is against what we are.' he explained.

I thought about that.

'And when do you have to go?' I asked.

He sighed. 'Half eleven.' He seemed regretful.

'So who else in the pack has imprinted?'

'Well, there's Sam and Emily. Paul and Rachael. Jared and Kim. Quil and Claire. Brady and Beth. Me and you.' He ticked them all off on his fingers.

'Oh. And you said that Leah is a we- member of the pack?' I couldn't quite say the word _werewolf, _without choking.

'Yeah. The only girl, too. She changed about a year ago. Now we all have to deal with her,' he said glumly.

I elbowed him. 'Stop. She's had a really hard time. And what? You don't like havin a girl around? Is she dentin' your manly doody?' I teased.

He laughed. 'No, it's not that. Just ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah's been really bitter. Add to that Harry dying and you've got Captain Knickers in a Twist.'

I laughed, Then stopped. I had heard about the Sam/Leah/Emily love triangle earlier. I could see how Leah would be grumpy after that. Especially since Emily was Leah's cousin. Then losing her dad. Leah had had it rough.

I sighed. 'Poor Leah.'

'Yeah. I feel bad for Seth. He has to live with her!'

We were quiet for a while. I was thinking about tonight. Embry told me the newborns were uncontrollable and dangerous. One of the Cullens were showing the wolves how to fight against them the right way. I could tell Embry didn't like the idea of being _taught_ how to do what he was created for.

'Hey, I'm starving. Do you want to get some dinner somewhere?' Embry asked. He had an eager look in his eyes. Hmmmmm...

'Sure,' I agreed, hopping out of the bed and getting into the front. I wasn't really hungry but I knew he ate a lot. For lunch he had four sandwhiches (stuffed with well, sandwhich stuff, I guess) two bags of chips and an apple. Along with a half a carton of milk. Good thing Jane had just gone shopping the day before. Her and Dad were in Port Angeles, looking for a new car. They had felt bad about leaving me on my first full day there.

'Honestly, I don't mind. Go on.' I'd assured them.

'You shouldn't be on your own in an unfamiliar place,' Jane frowned, concerned.

'I'm fine,'I repeated. They didn't look convinced. 'And besides I won't be alone,'I sighed uncomfortably before continueing. 'Embry's gonna show me around,' I mumbled, avoiding their eyes. Embry had told me that they knew about werewolves but I still felt uncomfortable. Understanding lit their eyes.

Jane nodded. 'He's a good boy. You'll be fine.'Her words were to me but she looked at Dad, her wide green eyes assuring.

'Yeah,' he sighed. 'It could have been worse. James could have imrinted on her,' he muttered to himself,shudering, before hugging me and leaving.

'What's up with James?' I asked, coming back to the present.

'He's a werewolf,' Embry shrugged,confused. 'Whyyyyy?' he prompted.

'Just Jane was saying you were a good guy and then dad was like 'It could have been worse. James could have imprinted on her,'I mimicked Dad's deep voice.

Embry chucked and said,' He's just a bit of a hothead,' he explained, still amused.

He continued to drive, still smiling.

'What?' I finaly asked.

'Your folks like me,' he said smiling wider.

'Yeah,' I said obviously. He looked at me qustioningly. 'You're great, why wouldn't they?' His smile, impossibly, grew wider. I blushed and turned my head, staring out the window.

'Hey,' he said softly, taking my hand and squeezing it. I looked at him. His gentle brown eyes were warm and shining. He smiled at me. I returned his smile and scooted closer to him.

'We're here,' he announced. He stopped outside a house similar to Dad's. The small garden outside hadn't been dug up and changed to gravel like his though. This one was grass and had flowers and trees growing_ everywhere. _I could smell food and hear laughter inside.

'Embry...'I mumbled,he when came around the truck to open my door. 'Who lives here?'

'Sam and Emily.'

Aw, great. I felt my shyness kicking in. Embry sensed my hesitation.

'Come on,' he said softly, trying to make eye contact. 'Everyone's in there,' he said. Everyone? Oh crap.

'I don't want to intrude,' I protested weakly.

'You're not. Besides Em's used to people always being in her house. It's like wolf headquarters,' he assured me. I had to crack a smile at that; the image in my head of wolves sitting at computers wearing black shades and discussing missions was funny. 'So come on. Besides, you're not 'intruding', they're all dying to meet you.'

'I met them last night,' I muttered.

'Not really. You met Jared, Kim and Leah -briefly- last night. And you met them as a newbie to the Rez, not as a newbie to the pack. Please?' He murmed his please and took my hand. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were like hot chocolate and had my insides melting. He brought my hands to his lips and kissed it softly, murmuring, 'I promise I'll protect you from the big bad dogs.'

I let out a weary half laugh- half sigh and got out, muttering, 'It's not fair to do that,' as I did.

He shut the door, grinning and said, 'I don't know what you're talking about but don't worry; this'll be good.' He put his arm around my waist and led me to the front door. He didn't bother to knock or announce our arrival as he went inside. All the noise stopped and everyone's eyes turned to us. Their gazes were curious and speculative. I was sure my cheeks were pink. I was seriously considering bolting back to the truck and hiding on the floor of the cab until Embry came and brought me home, when Leah stepped out of the large group and came over. She was grinning and gave me a warm hug.

'Hey Lily! Good to see you again! Welcome to the pack,' she winked and gestured to the group sarcastically. 'They're not very intelligent but they won't back-stab you,' she stage whispered.

Emily stepped out of the crowd, rolling her eyes. 'Hi Lily! Welcome is right! How are you, hon?' she greeted me warmly and gave me a one armed hug. Then she turned to the others. They were still watching me but it seemed more welcoming and happy.

'Welcome Lily! It's good to have you,' Jacob stepped from the crowd and hugged me. Then everyone follwed their lead and made their comments of welcome and acceptance. I was enveloped in warm hugs, and blazing hot hugs. Soft arms and strong arms. Everyone made me feel part of the group, expressing their happiness that I was there.

Quil gave me a high five and said, 'good luck with this idiot! Hope you're ready to take him on. He can be a real hand full sometimes!' But his eyes were warm and laughing. Embry watched all the exchanges with satisfaction and amusement.

After dinner ( which was a quieter event as the guys were too busy scarfing down spahgetti to find time to speak and us imprints didn't have as loud voices as them so our conversations were lower) we said good bye to everyone and left.

'They like you,' Embry said casually, draping an arm around my shoulders and starting the engine. I snuggled into his hot, strong side and laid my head on his shoulder. One of my hands rested on his leg, the other hand was on his shoulder, so I was hugging him.

'I like them too,' I said, gazing out the windshield.

'They _really_ like you,' he stated matter-of-factly. I just laughed.

When we reached my house I didn't hesitate to invite him. We sat on the couch- well he sat, I pretty much sprawled with my head still on his shoulder- and watched t.v. Itseemed that all to soon it was 11:15 and he was saying goodbye.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' he said as we stood on the doorstep. He was hesitating before leaving, which I took as a good sign. That meant he didn't want to leave. Yay!

'Be safe,'I murmered.

'Yep,'he promised. We stood there a minute before he pulled me to him and held me close. We hugged for about five minutes before he sighed and let me go.

'Bye,' he said before getting in his truck.

'Bye, Embry,' I whispered, knowing he could here.

**Ok, so? Whatcha think? Tellllllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! In your reviews! Which I hope to have at least three new of! Don't you want to have your voices heard? LOL! Speak up! HeHe! Sorry I'm getting caught up in the moment! **

**TTYL! Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! My Review request has been granted! Thank you everyone! Keep on reading! Xx**

_Embry POV_

_Well, I like her! _I heard Seth's thought in my head as soon as I phased. I was aware that I was the last one to join in and sped up, heading towards the clearing in the woods to meet the rest of them.

_Me too!_ Brady agreed.

_She's cool,_ Justin thought enthusiastically. Everyone else's thoughts mirrored theirs. They didn't need to tell me though. I already knew they would love her. I knew before we got out of the truck. I mean why wouldn't they? _She_ thought _I _was great? I _knew_ she was great. She was funny, smart, understanding, cool, modest, beautiful, charming-

_Hey now, no lovey dovey! _Seth warned playfully.

_Yeah, we don't want you to end up like the rest of them,_ Colin teased.

_Although she is all those things, there's no need to rub it in,_ Seth pretended to sob and sniffed dramatically. I was close enough to the group that I could here his heavy intake of breath. _And then there was three, _he thought, pretending to be miserable.

I barked out a laugh. I could see Lily through their eyes. A middle height girl, with light skin and a bright, warm smile. Long blonde hair that cascaded down her back and big, wide, innocent silvery blue eyes.

The only person who's thoughts weren't as enthusiastic were Jake's.

_I'm happy for you man, I am,_ he assured me. _Just never thought my two best friends would have girls and me not. _

_Hey, I know what you mean. I don't think anyone thought Embry would ever get a date let alone a permenant girl, _Quil teased, trying to lighten Jake's mood. Everyone laughed in their heads.

_It's a miracle it's a girl at all! _Seth barked out laughter.

_Haha, very funny,_ I thought as I burst into the clearing. They were all sitting in a loose cirlce. The only reason I wasn't in trouble for being late was that it was a special day for me. And Lily had melted all their hearts a bit.

_Alright. In about two minutes we are going to meet the Cullens,_ Sam said in his 'game' voice. _We will watch today and then next time-_

_Aw come on! I want to kick some vampire ass! _Quil complained.

_Too bad. We will not fight today. We need to get familiar with the Cullens first. There's no point in straining our control. _Sam thought sternly.

We all shuddered at the thought of 'getting familiar' with vampires.

_Eww! _Leah whined.

_Ok, let's go. And remember, constant vigilance!_

We ran towards the big game field where the fight would be taking place. The Cullens were already there, practicing playfully. Well,at least it _looked _playful. But how do I know? It's not like I'm a leech expert.

Carlisle greeted us and Sam and him exchanged words, Edward playing translator. Then the fun began.

At least it was fun for them. They got to fight. We were stuck watching on the side lines. Beside me Quil was twitching. He was dying to join the fight. I was trying not to puke. The smell was over-whelming. It burned my nose, the too sweet scent of leech.

I tried to take in every move they made. Every lunge and leap. Anything I missed I saw through the other's eyes. And, honestly, I missed much. Lily was never far from my mind. Every thought I had she was like an undertone to it. I could never quite push her out of my mind.

_Embry, focus! _Sam commanded.

'We're finished for today. We'll be here tomorrow. Feel free to come,' The blonde Jasper said.

_We'll be here, _Sam confirmed.

Just as we turned to leave Jake had a thought. _Scents, we should get their scents. So we don't get confused and mess up later._

_Good idea. _Sam looked at Edward. _Would that be possible?_

With the bloodsuckers consent we approached where they stood in a loose line. I sniffed delicately at the big muscley one. Ugh! The smell made me want to pass out. We moved down along the line, taking a whiff of everyone. And then Jake left the line! He walked right over to Bella. Aw great, he was putting himself right beside the physic and Edward.

_Jacob, _Sam warned sharply.

_I'm good,_ he assured him. Then he turned his attention to Bella. _Well, she's not screaming. Ha ha! Sorry Eddie, guess you're not going to get the reaction you hoped for. _

Edward was watching Bella too, obviously disappointed that she wasn't frightened.

A low whine broke free of Seth's muzzle. He was standing between Jasper and the blonde girl. _Aw hell! _He was obviously scared.

_Alright, come on. Jacob, ask what you need and follow us._

We all backed away from the Cullens, eyes never leaving them. My eyes were glued to Edward, where he stood so close to Jake. When we reached the cover of the trees, Quil and I lingered, eyes still watching Jake's back.

They exchanged words of information. Jake wanted to know where Bella would be during the fight.

_That's it, I'll deceide what I want to ask, _Jake snarled. He whirled around and dashed towards where we waited in the trees. _Go on guys, I'm fine. _

_And leave you here in your human form on your own? I don't think so,man! _Quil thought determinedly.

_Dide, I'm fine. Swear. _

_I don't know, Jacob._ I thought uncertainly.

_Embry, you can go, I'll watch Jacob. _Sam jogged up behind me and the big grey wolf that was Paul.

_Yeah, go see Lily. Quil, Claire's in Emily's, go see her. We'll watck Jakey. _Paul said, pulling a wolfy grin as Jacob rolled his eyes.

_Being babysat like a ten year old,_ he muttered before phasing.

_Fine. See ya Jake. _

Quil and I raced back towards the Rez. We phased back to our human form and parted ways, him going to Emily's and me to Lily's. It was three in the morning. I wondered if she was asleep.

'of course she is, stupid! It's 3 am.' I muttered as I approached her house. I peaked in her bedroom window. She was lying on her side in the bed, facing away from me. Only one way to find out if she was awake. I quietly opened her window and hopped in. I started to sneak around the bed when I stubbed my toe on the

'Shit,' I swore out .

'Embry?'

* * *

_Lily Pov_

I went inside when his truck turned the corner and faded out of sight. Sighing, I turned off the t.v and went into the kitchen. Dad had called after dinner and said he was taking Jane to a movie. A romantic surprise. They were gonna go get dinner first. They were probably still in the movie. I sighed as I stood alone in the kitchen. Maybe I should right to Mom? I went into my room and took out my laptop. I had the email started and looked down at the keys. What would I type? _Hey mom, La Push is Ok. I met this really cute boy who I guess is sorta my boyfriend now. He's great; funny, smart and guess what the best part is! He transforms into a wolf! He's currently out with his other wolfie friends preparing to kill vampires! Cool, huh?_

Eh,no.

I chewed my lip and looked out the window. It was dark, the moon shining full in the sky. I started bouncing my knee. I was kidding myself if I thought I could possibly write an email now. I was too worried. What if Embry got hurt? What if one of those 'tame' vampires turned on him? I turned off the laptop and flopped down on the bed. I lay there dejectedly for a while, thinking of my friends in California. I had gotten a call from Lizzie this morning. She said she missed me and told me her and her boyfriend Dean weren't getting on too well. I assured her they would be fine, they were great together, it was just a small tiff, blah blah blah. She didn't need too much from me, just someone to listen. What are BFF's for?I told her about Embry. (Not the werewolf part- I'm not crazy!) I told her I'd met a cute local boy who I was sorta seeing. She was very excited for me.

I fell asleep thinking about it and was woken by someone's deep voice grumbling,'shit.'

I looked up at the tall, muscley figure. 'Embry?'

'Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up,' he apologised. 'I stubbed me toe on your evil bed,' he grumbled, coming over and kneeling by side.

'How was the rest of your night?' he asked.

'Fine. I just went to bed. How was yours?' I squinted up into his dark face. I thought he looked tired but I couldn't tell without a light. I turned on the fairy lights draped around the mirror on my dressing table. They cast a warm, subtle, glow on the room. Embry looked worn out. Very tired. His eyes were heavy and he was leaning on the matress.

'Um, maybe you should lie down?' He looked like he was gonna say no but then hopped up onto the bed and stretched out. I crawled up and sat beside him, Budda style. I watched as his face relaxed and he fell asleep.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. His musley stomach was smooth and I wondered what it felt like. His feet were bare too, which would explain why stubbing your toe would hurt so much. I looked at him for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a minute, deceiding whether or not to touch his chest. Finally my weakness over-ruled and I leant out to lightly run my finger over his shoulder. He shivered and caught my hand. Before I could respond he was was sitting up, so close to me, our chests almost preesed together and still holding my hand. I could feel the insane heat radiating off his body. I met his eyes, expecting to see them hard and angry; how could I touch him? How dare I? Instead they were warm and gentle and hungry. He placed my hand on his shoulder and,bent his head down closer to mine.

There was only about an inch between faces and I could feel his hot breath.

'Lily...,' he whispered. That one word was filled with longing, gentleness, need and... love. And as soon as I realised just how crazy I was for this big, huge, wolf-changing, rusty truck-driving guy, I smiled and eagerly closed the distance between between our lips.

It was like an explosion. Like a match to gasoline. An explosion of passion and desire and need. My other arm went aroung his neck. My hand on his shoulder tightened. His arms went to the small of my back, hot and strong. His fingers dug in, but I felt no pain. I was no longer in my meditation position, I was on my knees (he was still taller than me!). I buried my fingers in his shaggy hair. It was soft and rough at the time, as was the skin of his shoulders and neck. What about his chest I wonder? I might as well make the most of this. The hand on his shoulder made it's way across his colarbone and down, slowly. He shivered under my touch and gripped me tighter. I traced the planes of his stomach. They were hard, strong, yet somehow still soft, and very hot, as usual.

And then there was a cough from the room next door.

'Your dad's awake, I think,' he whispered. He pulled away and went to the wall, pressing his ear to it. 'Yep, seems he's going to the toilet.' He sighed and looked at me. 'Guess I should go.'

'NO!' I sorta shouted. He was suddenly there, standind at the edge of the bed. He covered my mouth with his hand, grinning and pulled mw to him.

'Be quiet,' he whispered in my ear. He removed his hand kissed me softly once then he was at the window.

'You're fast,' I whispered.

Grinning, he said, 'And you're beautiful. Goodbye, Lily. See you later on.' With a wink he was gone.

I fell asleep with a smile, still feeling warm from Embry's embrace. You can't get much better than this.

* * *

**Well, it's long. And if you liked it, you know what to do! If you didn't like it, you know what to do. And even if you're stupid, you'd still be smart enought to know what to do! REVIEW! Please! **

**I want 5 reviews this time, or else (she folds her arms and sticks her nose in the air) I'm not updating. (Then she crumples and mumbles) But I really like updating, so please review! Haha! Thanks guys!**

**xxxxxx Blue**


	8. Chapter 8

I lay in bed thinking about Embry before getting up. Last nice was easily my best kiss. Much better that my first kiss with Dylan Macadams in eighth grade. We were at a Valentine's dance and everyone was dancing and kissing. I remembered him tapping my shoulder and when I turned around he grabbed my waist and attacked my lips with his. His tongue bashed against my tightly closed lips. I refused to open my mouth. Not to this kid who just the week before had told me I needed a haircut.

When he finally pulled away I said angrily, 'I thought my hair was too long?'

He smirked at me and said, 'I've had a change of heart; I like it this length.' Then he leant down slowly and kissed me again, twirling the ends of my hair around his finger. This time I kissed him back.

We went out for the rest of the year and had many kisses. Then he went to a different high school. For the first three months of freshman year I swore to never look at another boy. Then I met Daniel Ryan and kissed him under an umbrella in the park.

I got up, smirking. Never had I kissed a guy in my _bedroom_, with my dad and his girlfriend in the next room. Badass! I strolled through the house to the kitchen and found dad grabbing his briefcase.

'Nice suit, dad,' I remarked. He was an accountant in Seattle. Everyday he had to drive to and from Seattle for work. Jane was a florist in Port Angeles.

'Thanks. I'll see you later. Jane's already gone. You'll be fine here alone, right?' he was rushing down the hall.

'Yeppy deppy, diet peppy! Besides I probably won't be alone.' I added.

Dad frowned. 'Right,' he muttered. 'Well, bye sweetheart.' He kissed my cheek and left.

After a bowl of cereal and a shower I was sitting on the porch swing with a book when a car pulled up. It was an old black Mazda. The driver door opened and out stepped Leah.

'Hi Leah! How are you?' I jumped up as she approached, grinning. I wasn't sure when Embry would be over and despite my assurances that I was fine I wasn't really a person that liked to be on her own.

She smiled back and hugged me. 'Good, good. How about you? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?'

'Not at all! Come in!' I lead her to the kitchen and poured lemonade that Jane had made into two cups and sat down at the table with her.

'What are you doing today?' she asked after a gulp of lemonade. She wasn't very worried about spilling anything or looking like she ate a lot and I liked that. She made me feel comfortable.

'I don't have any plans. It depends on Em- the weather,' I covered up. Despite my easy and sudden friendship with her, I didn't want to sound like I depended on Embry or was clingy.

Leah noticed my hesitation and smiled knowingly. 'Don't be ashamed, Lily. I have a direct link to their minds. I understand what it's like to be imprinted. And believe me, Embry thinks about you as much – if not more- as you do him. So just say it,' she continued, 'it depends if Embry comes over or not.' She said gently.

I peaked up at her and smiled, embarrassed. 'Yeah.' I nodded.

'Well then, I can tell you now that Embry is asleep and probably won't be up until the next meal. But,' she added, seeing my disappointed look. 'I'm sure he'll come over here for lunch. And if it looks like he'll miss it, I'll kick him awake personally,' she finished grandly.

I laughed and took a drink. I felt better about missing Embry after Leah's comforting words.

'Now, it's only eleven, we've got a good two hours before lunch and I've got a car! So…. Where ya wanna go?' She wagged her eyebrows mischievously.

I couldn't help the spurt of excitement inside me. Getting out of the Reservation, even if just for a couple hours sounded so good.

'We can't go to Seattle, it's too far. I'm afraid Port Angeles or Forks are the only options,' Leah said apologetically.

'That's great! Isn't there a cinema in Port Angeles?'

'Yeah, we can a catch that new action that's out,' Leah agreed enthusiastically.

'An action?' I raised an eyebrow.

'No romance for me, thank you,' she said briskly before downing the last of her lemonade and dumping the two glasses in the sink. She pulled me to the door and got into the car.

As she started the engine we were greeted by a loud screaming noise filling the car. I covered my ears and shouted over the horrible racket 'What is that?'

'Sex Pistols,' Leah said dismissively, reversing out of the drive.

I leaned in and turned the volume dial, then looked at her incredously. 'How can you listen to that? And at that _volume?_'

She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 'No romance for me,' she repeated as if that was a perfectly valid excuse. And considering what Embry had told me of Leah's past love life I could understand her avoidance of the subject. It made me glad that I had someone indefinitely mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were on our way back home after the movie. I t was a classic action with lots of fighting and killing and no romance whatsoever. Everytime a gun was shot and blood exploded from a person like sweets from a pinata I jumped and gasped and Leah laughed at me.

'Hey, look who's here!' Leah laughed as we rounded the corner. The old Chevy was parked outside the house and Embry was lounging on the porch swing where I had been not so long ago. He also had my book in his hands. I blushed at the thought of him reading my soppy romances.

'I guess I should leave you two alone. Em needs help with dinner anyway. You'll come right?' she asked.

'Leah, am I invited?'I asked doubtfully.

'Of course, it's a family dinner. And anyway I just invited you didn't I?'

'Ok. I'll see you later.' We hugged and I got out of the car. I waved at Leah and then turned to Embry. A big smile broke across my face and he grinned in responce. He bounced up and in a heartbeat was in front of me.

'Hey, baby,' he murmed huskily before leaning down and kissing me softly. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. A car horn made me jump and turn my head so that it was my jaw Embry was kissing.

'None of that! Please I'm still here!'Leah said in a falsely disgusted voice. She pretended to gag out the window.

'Leave then,' Embry suggested. It came out muffle from my cheek.

'Alright alright. See ye later!' She beeped again before leaving.

'So I guess we're eating in Sam's tonight,' Embry said casually.

'Yeah, unless they kick me out, disgusted I gate-crashed and barring me from the house. And I'm assuming you'd leave with me,' I said.

'Of course I would, my little flower. We'd get in my truck and drive to the nearest MacDonalds,' he said. He leaneed down and whispered in my ear, 'And I'd probably kick Sam's butt first.'

I snorted and began walking up the drive to the door, pausing to pick up my book. 'Guess you haven't noticed Sam's a little bigger than you,' I threw over my shoulder.

We got to the kitchen and I gestured for Embry to sit at the table. 'I take it youre here for food?' I turned to the fridge and started rummaging.

'No,' he pretended to be offended. 'I'm here to see my girl. Food is just an added bonus. And a much needed one too,' he added.

I rolled my eyes and started making him a five layred sandwhich, while he watched hungrily.

'I have to go again tonight,' he sighed. We were sitting on the little loveseat in the kitchen. It was after dinner with the pack and half nine.

'When?' I asked. He took hold of me hand and brought me closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

'An hour. Tonight's the last night. The fight's in a week's time. I'm goin with Jake and Quil tonight to watch their backs.'

'Be careful,' I warned.

'Sure, sure.'

'You look tired, Embry. Is it very hard?' I asked in a whisper. I felt so bad that he had it so tough. Between running around fighting vampires, helping a friend that was hurting real bad over a vamp's girl and dealing with an unknowing mother,an anyonomous dad, he had so much stress. And how did he see me? His girlfriend. Another person he'd have to look after.

_Embry POV_

'Is it very hard?' she whispered. I looked down at her beautiful face, filled with worry and compassion. Damn, I got it lucky. So, so lucky. Her face seemed to make every problem disappear. Like it didn't matter that Jake was heartbroken or my mother thought I had 'issues'. Because she was there with me and she cared.

'It used to be,' I said slowly. 'Before you came, it used to be a lot harder. I mean the guys are my brothers but I kinda had another, I dunno, gap to fill, you know? And it was hard to not be able to get close to anyone because of what I am. Then I met you and I am now the happiest dude ever,' I smiled. She giggled and sighed contently.

'I'm glad I make you happy.'

'You have no idea how happy you make me,' I whispered.

_Lily POV_

Yes! ! I make him happy! I make him happy! I chanted it in my head and inwardly did a happy dance! The phone rang and I got up to answer.

'Hello?'

'Hey Lily, it's Quil. Is Embry there?'

'Yeah Quil, here he is,' I held the phone out to Embry.

'What's up?'

Something on the other end.

'Are you sure?'

Something on the other end.

'Ok, bye.'

Something on the other end.

'I have to go, ok? Don't worry about me, I'll see you later.' He kissed me once, gently and then was gone.

This wolf speed was making me dizzy!

**So there you go! I know I was a while. Very busy Summer! But rest assured, I am alive! And I love you all! Thanks to my reviewers, everyone matters to me! **

**And to 12CrazyThomas: I love you! Thank you for standing by me and always giving constructive advice and nice praise! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxBlue **


End file.
